1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to toothbrushes. In particular, the present disclosure relates to toddler toothbrushes and methods of forming the same. The present disclosure further relates to a safety toothbrush configured to flex in an anterior direction and/or resist flexion in a posterior direction.
2. Related Technology
The common toothbrush is an oral cleaning device that has a bristled-head disposed at the end of an elongated handle. Toothbrushes, as well as bristles and handles thereof, are available in a variety of shapes, sizes, colors, and configurations. Some toothbrushes are sized, shaped, and otherwise configured for toddler use. For instance, toddler toothbrushes may have smaller, fewer, or softer bristles. Toddler toothbrushes may also have a smaller or shorter handle for use by toddlers.
Regardless of the specific type or configuration, existing toothbrushes are configured to resist flexion in the posterior direction—as the bristles are pressed against the teeth, gums, or tongue. Hence, toothbrushes can be effective in cleaning teeth and other oral structures. However, due to their structure and composition, existing toothbrushes also resist flexion in the anterior direction, as well as laterally. Indeed, some toothbrushes even include a soft, tongue scrubber disposed on the head of the toothbrush opposite the bristles. Because the toothbrush resists flexion in the anterior direction, the toothbrush can be turned over and the soft material can be used to scrub residue from the top of the tongue.
In the case of toddler toothbrushes, such anterior flex-resistance may be undesirable. For instance, a toddler learning to brush her teeth may inadvertently force the toothbrush past her teeth and contact the back of her mouth or throat with the head of the toothbrush. Similarly, toddlers have been known to run with a toothbrush in their mouth such that an accidental fall (forward) can cause the toothbrush to be forced into the toddler's mouth or throat. The rigid, anterior, posterior, and lateral flex-resistance of the toothbrush may prevent the toothbrush from bending sufficiently to avoid the toothbrush impaling the toddler's tissue and even puncturing a vital artery.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a toothbrush or toothbrush assembly that is biased to flex in the anterior direction when axial pressure is applied to the head of the toothbrush.